


Locked Out Of Heaven, Locked Inside Hell

by corruptedteacups



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedteacups/pseuds/corruptedteacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent until proven guilty is how the law was supposed to save Phillip "Pip" Pirrup, but the law failed him. Now Pip is locked behind bars for alleged crimes, and he is slowly being stripped of the innocence he had hoped would save him in this new level of hell. Why does everything bad happen to Pip Pirrup? And why is he beginning to like it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind Bars

He hardly even recognized his reflection in window as he waited. His face was stained red by his own sorrow, splotches still lingering on his pale skin, nose flaking red, lip swollen and his eyes bloodshot. Barely being able to see through the swollen skin that was his eyelids, he followed the rest of the new inmates into the car, pushing himself into a corner of the backseat as he gripped his pillow to his chest. He smoothed down his hair, held tight to his head and out of his face by a rubber band as the rough handed guard had advised him to do until he got settled in. 

“Inmate!” he almost knocked his head into the glass as he whipped his head in the direction of the front seat, the same guard staring back at him. “You were asked a question.” All eyes were trained on him, every inmate in the car staring at him and the one driving looking at him in the review mirror with a raised brow. “Y-Yes?” he stuttered out softly, eyes darting from one face to the next. “What’s your name?” The driver asked, glancing up at him from the road. “Phillip.” He choked out softly, his voice hoarse still. “Your last name, we go by last names here.” He turned in his seat as the car stopped, a large metal gate blocking the way and another guard talking to theirs through the passenger window. “Oh, uhm, it’s Pirrup.” Pip clarified, his voice cracking as the gate before them began to open. “Pirrup, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Marsh, if any of you need anything you can ask me, okay?” He turned, taking the van out of park and continuing up the hill. 

As soon as the van pulled to a stop in front of a large building, the rest of the pack van bailing out quickly. Pip quickly followed close behind Marsh as they were lead into the large brick building that he would now be spending his sentence in, bright blue eyes darting around his new residence as he was lead through it until he was stopped in front of a yet another small and cold looking room. This was the fifth time he’d entered an office like this today, blaring lights and dead stares meeting him as he shuffled in slowly. “This is where you’ll get your ID, I’ll be waiting outside for when you’re done.” Marsh said, slipping back out the door with a smile. 

The inmates all lined up in alphabetical order, Pip standing behind a boy named Malkinson as he waited for his turn by counting the number of shoe scuffs on the floor. “Pirrup!” A loud voice startled him, his head banging against the concrete behind him as he looked up suddenly. “Yes sir!” he cried suddenly, his voice cracking as he quickly shuffled to the spot in front of the web cam. “You sure you’re supposed to be in this prison?” The guard asked with a chuckle, his nasal voice grating on Pip’s ear drums. “You look like you should be in the woman’s prison.” He laughed loudly to himself, thumping the short blonde guard at his side in humor, who only smiled weakly. “A-All right, now just look at the camera and w-well get this taken care of real quick, alright?” the guard stuttered. “Thank you.” Pip answered softly, earning a sharp look from the other guard. “Sir.” He added, straitening his shoulders and clenching his jaw in an attempt to look more intimidating as the guard took his photo. An ID was quickly printed and pinned to his uniform, Pip reading the smaller and more pleasing guard’s badge to remember his name, Scotch. 

“Make sure to ask if we have tampons at commissary.” The other guard called after him as he shuffled out the door, wincing at the implications and falling in line behind Marsh. “Ignore Cartman, he’s an asshole. He should be serving time here instead of working here.” Marsh commented to the other inmates before stopping in front of a set of doors. “These are the counselors; you’ll want to go see them sometime later today to get your file in order.” “Which one is better?” One of the other inmates spoke up from behind Pip. “Who have you got?” Marsh asked. “Mackey.” He answered. Pip could hear him shuffle awkwardly behind him. “He’s alright, kind of heavy on the anti-drug and anti-sex stuff, but he’s alright.” Relief left Pip in a puff of air, he was glad his counselor wasn’t awful; it was the least he could hope for. “Alright, assigned dorms are that way; you don’t go down there unless you are assigned. Your ass will be beat so hard you can forget sitting on it for a week.” Marsh started talking again as they walked through the long, dull hallways. Pip didn’t know how he was ever going to remember where everything was when it all looked the same. 

“Donovan, Pirrup. This is you.” Marsh said as they stopped in front of a room, the other boy who Pip assumed was Donovan walking quickly inside. Pip couldn’t make his feet move, the lump in his throat weighing him down so he couldn’t move. “It’s going to be fine, first week is always the worst, just don’t talk to anyone. Stay under the radar.” Marsh said, pushing him towards the doorway and causing him to stumble in. “Oh look, another young one.” Pip immediately turned and almost ran into a very large man standing in front of him. “What’s your name angel face?” “He’s going to get fucked up really fast.” Pip had to take a step back before he could look at either of the two people talking. The man who he had almost met very personally via chest hair was standing in front of him with a hand on his hip and a brow raised in his direction. “Pirrup, my name is Pirrup.” Pip answered, shuffling awkwardly before moving to the remaining empty bed. 

“My names Slave, or at least it is now. That’s Chef, he makes the meals around here.” Slave gestured to the man who had spoken earlier, a large black man that was lounging on the bottom bunk eating chips. “How’s it goin’?” the deep baritone asked, dusting crumbs from his chest. “It’s…different.” Pip said as he threw his things onto his bed, sitting awkwardly on the bottom bunk as he looked at the room around him. Donovan was swinging his legs from the top bunk, Slave had occupied himself leaning against the wall, and Chef had swung his legs to sit upright on his bed. It was quiet for a long time before anyone spoke up. 

“Where are you from?” Donovan asked, leaning down until he was level with Pips face. “I’m from here?” he answered, brow knit together. “No like originally.” “Kid, shut your mouth.” Chef sighed loudly, standing up as the light flickered on above the door. “Stand by your bed, don’t move or talk when they come in. When that light comes on you better be where you’re supposed to.” Slave said, leaning against the post of the bunk bed. Pip couldn’t help but stiffen up as a guard entered. “Calm down angel face.” Slave said. The other guard from the ID room, the rude one, entered the room and clicked again at each inmate, chuckling as he looked at Pip. “Figures they put all the fags together.” He said as he left. 

“If only he knew.” Slave rolled his eyes, pushing off from the bunk. “What do you mean?” Donovan asked. “If he thinks I’m the only gay thing in this place he needs to get his head out of his ass and look the fuck around.” Slave said as grabbed Pips blankets and started to make the bed. “Seriously?” Donovan asked, moving away from the bed and effectively out of Slave’s way. “Honey, boys got to get out frustration some way, and a hand gets lonely.” “You little ones best watch out, they look for newbies like you, especially you blondie.” Chef said as he left the room. “What exactly does he mean by that?” Pip asked, eyes wide and worried as he looked at Slave for an explanation.  
“Oh Jesus Christ, he just had to say that.” Slave sighed as he followed Chef out of the room, calling out behind him. “Dinner is at 5:30!”


	2. Dazed, But Mostly Confused

Pip shuffled through the line as he watched food get shoveled on his plate, the server spilling food across the tray as the ladle shook in his hands. “Ah! I’m sorry! New people, too much pressure.” The boy stuttered, handing him the tray and setting a cup on the counter for him. “I’m sorry, thank you.” Pip said, stopping suddenly when the boy stared at him. “It’s alright Tweak, keep moving pipsqueak.” The boy behind him said as he shoved Pip forward. Pip didn’t know where to go, he saw Donovan in the corner of a table by himself, but Pip didn’t feel like he knew the boy well enough to go sit next to him. Standing awkwardly in the middle of the empty aisle between the food line and the rows of tables left him felt very exposed, like all eyes were watching him. 

“Alright, come with me; stop looking like a little lost rabbit before the wolves come for you.” The boy behind him said, taking up the back of his jumpsuit in his hands and pushing him towards the table Donovan was sitting at. “I’m sorry! You don’t have to do this!” Pip said, his voice cracking audibly before he was sat down roughly and the boy sat next to him. “Don’t sweat it; just don’t fucking do it again.” Pip turned to look at the person who had rudely, but thankfully, placed him in a seat. The boy next to him was shoveling food into his mouth so fast Pip was afraid he was going to choke. “What is your name?” Pip asked softly, hands folded in his lap as he twiddled his thumbs. “McCormick. Nice to meet you pipsqueak.” He said, holding a hand out and grinning widely. 

Pip stared blankly at him for a few moments, as he took in how nice this new person was being to him. McCormick had shaggy blonde hair that almost covered his eyes, and was covered in scars as far as Pip could tell. His teeth were yellow as he grinned, bright eyes flicking over Pip before he spoke again. “Your name, I’m gonna just keep calling you pipsqueak, but what’s your name?” “It’s Pirrup.” Pip said softly, looking down into his food as more people sat at the table. “Who’s this?” one of them asked, slamming his tray onto the table. “Pirrup, don’t you have ears Tucker?” McCormick laughed before sticking his tongue out as the new boy lunged toward him menacingly enough for Pip to flinch. “This is Tucker, and Black.” McCormick said, gesturing to each of them before digging back into his food.

“Nice to meet you both.” Pip said, hesitantly digging into his food. “Okay, first off, you’ve got to stop being so polite.” McCormick said through a mouthful of lumpy mashed potatoes. “Are you being the welcoming party again?” Another boy asked as he sat down next to McCormick. “Fuck yes.” “Don’t listen to a word of his advice, you don’t need whatever he’s offering you.” The new boy said. “I was telling him he shouldn’t be so polite, he’s going to get beat up or become someone’s bitch.” “That advice is fine.”   
Pip slowly looked at everyone at the table as he ate, staying as silent as possible as the new boy and McCormick argued. Donovan was sitting next to him, listening in on the conversation as he picked apart his roll. Tucker was directly across from him, deep blue eyes scanning the room around him from under black bangs. Black was occupied with his food and effectively eyeing Donovan from across the table. McCormick was arguing with the new arrival at table, which had bright ginger curls sticking out in all directions.   
Pip quickly ran to his counselor’s office after dinner, knocking softly on the door before entering when he was told. When he came out after a thorough explanation on how to not have sex with anyone while he was here and to be avoid being convinced into joining the drug ring, Pip moved to return to his new room. He would, if he could find it at least, the halls looking all the same to him as he wandered. He was too afraid to ask anyone for help, faces staring at him as he moved past. Soon enough he found himself back in front of the dining hall. “Maybe I can figure it out from here.” He muttered to himself as he tried to remember which hall he had come down from the dorms.   
“Need help?” A voice said behind him, causing Pip to jump nearly out of his skin before he turned around. It was just McCormick, leaning against the wall next to the dining hall entrance. “I’m just a little lost, everything looks the same here.” He said softly, he replied. “What dorm are you in?” McCormick asked as he pushed off from the wall, shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants as he stopped in front of Pip. “Uhm, B23 I believe, I think if I can find the hallway to them I’ll be able to find mine.” Pip replied, stepping back slightly because of how close McCormick was to him. “You’ll get used to it all soon pipsqueak.” He said, beginning to walk down a long hallway. Pip quickly went after him, slip on shoes squeaking on the tile floor. 

“Where are you from?” McCormick asked, walking slow enough for the two to talk leisurely. “Here, South Park.” Pip sighed. He had only been asked that twice today and he was already sick of it. “Fair enough, why are you in here? You seem like a respectable guy, no tattoos, track marks, bruises, scars, nothing that I can see.” “I don’t want to talk about it.” “That bad?” Pip stopped, smoothing his hair back nervously. “I just don’t want to talk about it.” He willed his voice not to crack, already feeling the tears well up in his eyes. “It’s cool, we won’t talk about it.” McCormick said, his smile sitting crookedly as he began to walk backwards until Pip caught up with him again. 

“Thank you, I appreciate it. I did not expect people to be so nice here.” Pip said as they reached the line of doors into the dorms, holding his hand out by custom to shake the other boy’s hand. “We’re not all nice pipsqueak; you have to watch your ass.” McCormick said with a grin, taking his hand in his own rougher one. The sound that came out of Pip when he was jerked forward into the other boy’s chest could only be described as a squeak, McCormick’s breath tickling his ear. Realizing how much smaller he was in comparison, Pip attempted to jerk back, wincing as the socket of his arm was jostled again as he was pulled further into the boy. 

“I mean it Pirrup, you’re going to have to watch your ass. People are going to be after it; especially when it’s on someone like you?” McCormick said, lips almost brushing Pip’s skin and causing him to lean his head away. “Someone like me?” He asked softly, voice wavering nervously. “You’re small, vulnerable, too nice for your own good, soft like a girl and downright fuckable. Guys are going to be after you as soon as they start noticing you, whether you swing that way or not. So unless you want to become some burly guy with a neck tattoo’s bitch, you better watch your back.” McCormick finally let go of him, smiling widely as he looked down at Pip. “Don’t look so nervous, it’s cute. And calm down, as long as you’re friends with me there’s very few people who will mess with you.” Pip couldn’t speak, his throat closed up and his breathing quick from shock.   
“Goodnight pipsqueak.” McCormick smiled, patting the other boys cheek before leaving him alone in the long cold hallway.


	3. A Sour Start

Pip woke up the next morning in one of the worst moods of his life. His condition kept him from being his usual cheery morning self, too tired and sore to attempt happiness. He had stayed up half the night, finally breaking down a little while after lights out and crying into his pillow until he couldn’t anymore. His throat was sore, his eyes again swollen, his nose rubbed raw, and every muscle in his body was aching from the stiff mattress. He had woken again with the sunrise, rays barely filtering down the hallway outside his door when he opened his eyes. 

He shuffled his way to the showers as soon as he was able to, the small digital clock above the door blinking bright red as he quietly slid out of the room and followed the other few early risers. He wrinkled his nose at the condition of the cold tiles around him, then again when he realized he had no shower shoes to cover his feet from the stained floors. Swallowing hard and looking around him at the long line of shower heads, he turned the one closest to the corner on the highest it could go, hoping to sanitize the floor slightly by scalding any germs while he quickly undressed and walked back over on his toes. He was glad there was only one other person showering at this time, and older inmate in the opposite corner from him humming gruffly. 

Pip almost screamed when the hot water hit his skin, quickly turning the temperature down as red splotches appeared across his arms and chest. He hoped he hadn’t actually burnt himself on his first morning, quickly using the bar of soap he was given to scrub his body before working the rubber band from his hair. He winced as it pulled out strands, leaving a dent in thick blonde locks as it swung back around his shoulders. He sighed softly as he finally could run his fingers through it and rub at the tender skin of his scalp that had been continuously pulled since yesterday. 

After unsteadily scrubbing his face and hair with the same bar of soap, all the while probably looking ridiculous standing on his toes to avoid as much contact with the floor as possible, he turned the water off and hastily dried off before re-dressing in his orange uniform. He let his hair hang around his chin until it dried, not wanting to damage it any more than necessary. Pip had always taken pride in his hair; it was one of the few things about his appearance he genuinely liked. He hadn’t grown with the rest of the boys in his grade during school and had stayed relatively small and girly despite his features sharpening a bit and getting taller, so he had formed distaste for his looks due to constant harassment. 

He placed his supplies back in their designated place in his dorm before sitting on his bed and opening the envelope he had been allowed to bring as the other inmates woke up. He unfolded the few letters he had from his mother before she passed, some clippings for inspiration, before finally finding what he had been looking for hidden in the envelope corner. His took the small golden cross on its chain and fixed it around his neck before tucking it into the white undershirt he wore with his uniform, the cold metal against his skin comforting him. 

“You religious kid?” The voice above him caused Pip to jump, looking up abruptly at Slave grinning down at him. “Yes.” Pip replied before standing up quickly and making his bed. Donovan still was fast asleep in his, Chef gone to where Pip assumed was the cafeteria to make breakfast. “There’s a chapel here, they have to accommodate all religions you know, but we’ve got one if it makes you feel better.” Slave said as he shoved Donovan awake. “Thank you.” Pip said softly, his voice still hoarse from stifling his cries the night before. “Jesus Christ we all know first week’s the hardest.” Slave said before walking out of the room. Slipping his envelope under his pillow, Pip left the room a while later, pulling his still slightly damp hair back with the band on his way to breakfast.

Pip sat in the same place he had the night before, choking slightly as the orange juice stung his sore throat but feeling comfort from the familiar taste. He picked at the food in front of him before deciding the toast wasn’t too burnt, the banana was almost ripe and the oatmeal looked decent enough, pushing his pale eggs aside and attempting to eat his breakfast. He tried his best not to stare at the people who passed, not wanting to draw attention to himself but still curious of his new surroundings. He was busy staring at a spot on the wall and stirring his oatmeal when someone slammed their tray down next to him, causing the small blonde to jump out of his seat and yell quite loudly. 

“Chill dude.” The red head from last night said as he slid in a seat on the other side of the table, Pip turning quickly to McCormick who was sitting next to him. “You scared me.” He winced as he tried to relax, his surprise causing his already sore muscles to tense and now cramp painfully. “You look like shit.” McCormick said with a grin, reaching over with his fork to Pip’s plate to steal the eggs he had discarded before beginning to eat. “I’m sorry.” Was all Pip could reply as he drowned his apologies in his orange juice. “First night is always rough.” The boy across from them said, picking at his food. “Apparently everything is rough.” Pip sighed to himself.

“This is Broflovski, he’s newish too.” McCormick explained as he dropped crumbs all over his plate. “I’ve been here three months.” “Yeah, newish.” Pip pushed his empty bowl and half eaten toast away from him, folding his hands in his lap and turning his body to look at the two. “How long until you’re not new?” he asked. “Six months, you become old news after eight.” McCormick said, his tone reminding Pip of someone discussing the weather at a diner. “How long have you been here?” “A year and a half.” Pip’s eyes widened, the reality of how long that was finally sinking in. He thought back to his trial. “How long have you got?” Broflovski asked. “Longer than that.” Was all that Pip said, thankfully more people sitting at the table before he could be questioned more.

Marsh sat across from him, Donovan taking a seat beside him as the cafeteria became more and more crowded. “Fucking hell Stan, didn’t I tell you not to sit with us until Tucker pays up?” McCormick sighed, shoving his tray away from him and leaning his elbows on the table. “Why does it matter?” Marsh asked, placing his eggs on his toast before folding it into a makeshift sandwich. “He doesn’t like you.” “What? Why?” “You’ve owed him money for five months, you’re lucky he just doesn’t like you and isn’t trying to take you down.”   
Pip’s eyes widened, looking quickly at McCormick. “People actually do that?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly. “What, send people after you if you piss them off? Of course.” McCormick could hardly talk through his laughing, a scowl forming on Pip’s face. “Prison isn’t sunshine and rainbows pipsqueak.” He finished, standing up and giving him a hard pat on the back before walking away to dump his tray. Pip stared after him, mouth agape and eyes wide as the fragility of his situation here hit him. 

“Don’t let him scare you, you’re not getting shanked.” Broflovski sighed, snapping his fingers in front of Pip’s face when he didn’t turn as he spoke. “You’re too nice; the most you’ll do is get on someone’s nerves, as long as you don’t do anything stupid.” Marsh added, smiling reassuringly at him. “Just don’t do anything stupid.” “Righto.” Pip answered, slowly standing and picking up his tray. “Don’t say that either.” Broflovski chuckled. His mouth a thin line and his muscles tense, Pip dumped his tray and left the dining hall.


	4. The Need To Feel

The door was heavy against his hands as he pushed it open, wincing slightly as it slammed shut behind him but feeling satisfied at the violence in the noise. Pip needed to blow off steam; he had wandered around what felt like the entire compound before he spotted the walking track outside and found the door that led to it. It was sweltering outside, and Pip felt his hair stick to his neck almost immediately. He didn’t care; all he wanted was to get out his emotions as quickly as possible before they ate away at him.

The track was worn, the concrete cracking until it looked more like a web than a walkway. He wanted to run, but he stopped himself with wondering if he could or not. The sun beat on the back of his neck as he walked, sweat running down the crook of his back, but it felt normal. Something felt normal in everything that was wrong, everything that was now abnormal. Eating didn’t feel right, showering was a nightmare, getting dressed felt wrong, even breathing in the stale air felt like it wasn’t proper anymore. But sweating and walking, being outside, felt normal. As soon as he saw people on the other side of the track start to jog, he took off. All he needed was clarification that he didn’t have to hold back to get him to go, his feet pounding against the pavement in his odd slip on shoes as he ran as fast as he could. It hurt, it was too hot and his lungs burned from exertion. He liked that it hurt, pain was something he could feel besides distress, and the endorphins in his body dulled the numbness in his heart. He hadn’t felt anything positive since he had been arrested, and now at least he could feel blood in his veins. 

His back hit the dried up grass as he gasped for breath, sweat dripping down his skin and his pulse thrumming in his veins. He sat up minutes later, still breathing hard and shuffled his way back into the cold brick building to see if the money he had been promised was in yet. The line was long, but he didn’t mind waiting. He didn’t have much else to do, and the line to apply for a job was even longer, so this was his best bet. He could feel the sunburn start to form on his cheeks and the back of his neck, the heat radiating out of his skin. “Next!” Pip jumped at the voice before moving forward, turning towards the barred window. 

Broflovski stared back at him, brow raised as he waited. “What do you need?” he asked. “I need to see if my money is in yet, they said it would be when I got here.” Pip said, his voice shaking as people shifted behind him. “Last name?” “Pirrup.” “Number?” “1-13-7-5-11.” Broflovski stared at him for a second before looking at the list. “How the fuck did you memorize your number so fast?” “Inmate, language.” Pip hadn’t notices the guard standing in the back of the room Broflovski was in. “I don’t know, I’m just good at memorizing.” Pip answered, watching as his drug his finger down the list. “You have $35 dollars.” Pips face lit up, finally happy something was going right. “Can I have some shower shoes or something, and shampoo, deodorant, toothbrush, and toothpaste.” He said quickly, a smile breaking out across his face. “It’s just hygiene products, don’t spring a facial muscle.” Broflovski said as he pushed the products towards him. “Next!” He yelled behind Pip, causing him to jump once again before he headed to the showers. He had showered this morning, but he was actually in need of one, and he hoped actually having what he needed to properly clean was going to make him feel even better. 

There were more people in the shower than there were at dawn, but Pip forced himself to not pay mind. He took his place in the corner again, half facing the wall to hide himself as he lathered the shampoo in his hair and let the hot water run down his skin. It was too hot, not hot enough to leave the dark and still hot marks on his arms and chest, but hot enough to turn his skin redder than it was before. He quickly washed himself before rinsing and wrapping himself in his still-damp from this morning towel and heading to the sinks. The mint burned his dry lips and throat, still raw from crying for hours on end, but Pip didn’t mind. He just liked being able to feel something. When his teeth were clean, he began to pack up and hid on the emptier side of the sinks and mirrors to get dressed. He dressed quickly, the sinking feeling that someone was watching him tightening in his stomach. 

He turned to leave from his spot facing the corner and ran directly into someone, his chest hitting theirs and his butt hitting the floor soon after. “Chill out pipsqueak.” McCormick said, grinning down at him as he held out his hand. “I’m sorry, you scared me…again.” He said softly, looking up at him as McCormick shook out his hair and stepped away. “Sorry dude, was just gonna ask if you wanted to walk to lunch with me.” “Is it lunch already?” Pip didn’t know how long he had been running, but he didn’t think it was long enough for it to be lunch already. “In a bit, I was going to go pop into the counselors and ask them about getting me re-assigned.” “Re-assigned?” “My bunk mate is an ass hole, and he’s homophobic as fuck. Can’t take a joke either, especially a sex joke.” McCormick turned to him as he pulled his shirt on, and Pip couldn’t help stare a bit as he did. He looked away when he was caught, McCormick’s mouth dropping into a lopsided grin again. 

“What do you like anyway?” he asked, slipping his tan shirt over the long sleeved grey one he wore underneath. “I don’t know what you’re asking, I’m sorry.” Pip said, stepping back as he moved towards him. “I mean, like sex. Do you like guys or girls, or something in between?” McCormick asked, his grin widening as Pip blinked at him in shock. “I don’t want to talk about this.” Pip answered, readjusting his supplies in his shower bag and tucking wet strands of hair behind his ear. “So guys then.” “I did not say that.” “Usually the ones in denial are the ones that are gay.” Pip stuttered over his words, shocked that they were speaking so openly about this in a place like a communal bathroom. “I’m not gay, if you must know.” Pip said, quickly moving around McCormick and heading out the door. “But you’re not straight.” He said as he jogged up behind Pip, falling into step with him as they got into the hallway. “I’m not talking about this.” “C’mon Pirrup, you’re the new guy, you’re interesting, you’re hot news, you’re cute. Let me be the first to know, cause people will find out eventually. Give me the satisfaction instead of some other jerk.” Pip didn’t answer him, instead walking into his bunk and shoving his supplies in his drawer.   
“I know you’re not straight, no one with hair like yours is straight.” “I resent that.” Pip replied, pulling his hair back once again before crossing his arms in front of himself. “Any guy who looks at another getting dressed like you looked at me isn’t straight either, do you resent that?” Pip couldn’t answer, casting his eyes to the floor and sighing loudly. “This place is getting to me.” He said softly. “You’ve been here two days.” “I know.” Pip answered as he walked past McCormick and out the door, hearing the other blonde follow behind him. “I need to get a job assignment, do you know where I do that?” he asked after a moment of silence. “Yeah, you can talk to your counselor. Who have you got?” “Mackey.” “Me too. Go in before me, he hates my guts, he probably likes you maybe you’ll soften him up for me.” McCormick laughed as he leaned against the wall in front of Mr. Mackey’s office. “Why does he hate you?” “He thinks I’m a bad influence.” Pip couldn’t answer as he was pushed inside, hearing McCormick laughing behind him at his yelp of surprise.


	5. Welcome to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((If you like it, please leave a comment! Support is much appreciated))

McCormick came out of the counselor after a few minutes, laughing as he left and shutting the door behind him. “Did it go well?” Pip asked, falling into step besides him as they headed for lunch. “It ended with a “We’ll see McCormick, m’kay”, which in Mackey talk means, “If you don’t get any shots or cause any trouble in the next week then sure.” So it’s probably not going to happen.” McCormick said, pausing in front of the dining hall and rocking back and forth on his heels. “Why don’t you just lay low and not misbehave for a week? It shouldn’t be that hard.” Pip said, tying his hair back now that it wasn’t as damp. “Sounds good in theory pipsqueak, but sadly I can’t do that.” “Why not?” “Cause that wouldn’t be any fun.” He said with a laugh. “Look, as much as I hate my bunk mate, its prison. I’d still see him anyway. I’d rather have fun and play around, and besides, new toys just came in.” he said with a grin before ducking into the dining hall with Pip close behind him. 

“Gah, god dammit!” the blonde behind the counter shrieked, jumping back from the hot soup that sloshed in his direction when he set it down on the serving counter. “Tweak! Chill.” Pip heard Chef yell from the back of the kitchen, the boy twitching and sighing loudly. “Sorry.” He grumbled, pouring soup into a bowl and handing it to Pip with the accompanying sandwich and fruit cup. 

“Bad day Tweaker?” McCormick asked as he was handed his tray. The loud smack behind him caused Pip to turn around suddenly, McCormick laughing loudly and his hair ruffled. “Chill Tucker, he doesn’t care if I call him a nickname, right Tweak?” “N-No, its fine!” Tweak answered, shooting a look at Tucker before the three moved out of line and to the table they had sat at every meal. “Someone’s tense.” McCormick said, looking at Tucker across the table as Pip placed his silverware and watched from under his bangs.   
“So? I have a reason to.” Tucker said bluntly, glaring at McCormick from across the table. “Alright dude, what’s up? Is someone after you again, do you owe someone or something?” “You’ll see soon enough.” Tucker glared at McCormick across the table, ripping open the package to his fruit cup harshly before looking back down at his food. “Alright, be a cryptic bastard. What else did you see in your crystal ball last night?” McCormick joked. Donovan sat next to Tucker, Broflovski sitting next to McCormick as more people filed in. “How the hell did you get your money commissary in so fast?” Broflovski asked, tearing his halves of sandwiches into bites. “Wait, you got money already?”   
Pip turned to look at Donovan, who was staring at him with a spoon half hanging out of his mouth. “Yeah, like $50.” Broflovski said. 

“Isn’t it like, not allowed for you to be a total cunt about your job and tell how much money people have?” McCormick said, tossing a grape out of his fruit cup at the ginger next to him. “How the fuck? Are you rich or something, you look like a prissy rich kid. Probably got caught for possession or something. “ Tucker scoffed, moving over to make room for another. “Who-Ah!-had drugs?” Tweak asked, a little too loudly, as Tucker shushed him. “No one Tweaker, Tucker’s being an ass.” Everyone stared at Pip for a moment, silently chewing their food as they analyzed him.

“I’m not in here for drugs.” He said finally, taking a bite of his sandwich and chewing slowly as he looked at them all. “Why the fuck do you get so much money then?” Broflovski said, leaning around McCormick as the blonde overturned his bowl onto his plate and began to stack the empty containers. “And so fast.” Donovan added. Pip sighed in the silence, avoiding eye contact from everyone. “Way to kill the mood Broflovski.” McCormick sighed. “What mood? We’re in prison its shit.” “It was a good morning.” The entire table burst out laughing, even Tucker smirking into his water. “The hell it is.” He said with a grin. 

“It was, until you opened your fucking mouth.” “Oh please, you always get mad when people fuck with anyone you have a hard on for. “ Pip almost choked on his water, effectively spilling it on his tray and thanking God he already had finished his meal. “Excuse me?” He said, voice cracking loudly. “They’re kidding." McCormick said, knocking his elbow into Broflovski’s side and rolling his eyes. “Wouldn’t be a shock though, McCormick’s the prison pump.” Pip stared at McCormick next to him, who only grinned widely as he turned to him. “Okay that part isn’t wrong.” Pip cleared his throat nervously before standing up and collecting his tray. “Where are you going?” McCormick asked. “The chapel.” Pip answered bluntly. “Do you even know where it is?” Pip faltered on his swift walk out, standing too long at the trashcan as he stared at the wall. “That’s what I thought.” McCormick said as he dumped his tray next to him. “C’mon pipsqueak.” 

“Uh, you should ignore them. We’ve all been here for a while, so we like to bust each other’s balls.” McCormick said as he led Pip away from the dining hall. “It’s fine. I don’t judge anyone.” Pip replied with a smile. “Really?” McCormick said as he stopped, staring at Pip with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, I mean it. I don’t judge, it’s not my place to.” “You know pipsqueak, you’re the only person who I think I’ll actually believe that from.” “Thank you McCormick, I appreciate that.” Pip said as he continued walking in the general direction they were going. “Kenny.” “Excuse me?” Pip turned to look at him, brow furrowed. “My name is Kenny, but don’t be saying it around everyone.” “Oh, well, uhm…thank you.” Pip stuttered, shocked at the new knowledge. 

“Don’t worry about it.” McCormick said patting Pip on the shoulder and nudging him down the hallway as he fell into step beside him. “You have to watch out for the chapel. There’s stuff on and off all day on Sundays, mostly inmate run stuff, they hold meetings in there sometime, but you really have to watch out when there’s nothing going on in there.” McCormick explained, turning down a hallway and ducking around an inmate as they passed. “What do you mean?” Pip asked, a bit afraid of the answer he was going to get. “People like to sneak in and use it for sex, stuff like that.” Pip stopped dead in his tracks staring wide eyed at McCormick. 

“You’re kidding.” He said softly, fingering the cross on its chain. “Can you blame them? It’s an enclosed, usually low lit place, that no-one goes into for most of the week, and it has padded surfaces.” McCormick said with a shrug, pointing towards a set of double doors with “Chapel” inscribed on the plaque above it with “Sponsored by Sister Anne” in small letter below. “Sister Anne?” Pip questioned. “Whack job nun that comes and speaks on major Catholic holidays, she got the church to donate the money to build it like a month after I got here.” McCormick explained, leaning against the wall by the double doors. 

“Would you like to come in with me?” Pip asked as he turned to look at McCormick. “I don’t know pipsqueak, religion really isn’t my thing. I really only ever go in here for uh, personal obligations.” “I understand, it’s not a problem.” Pip answered, stepping forward as his hands met the cold push-handle of the door. “I mean if you really want me to come in and-“ The door slamming open at the end of the hallway cut McCormick off, his body half turned and his arm leaning against the door beside Pip. The both of them turned towards the sound, Pip placing his hand over his chest to slow his heart rate. 

Another inmate was walking into the prison, the guard Scotch following close behind him and almost getting hit with the door as it bounced back behind the inmate. Pip guessed the door had been kicked open by how hard it hit the wall. Every person in the hallway stopped around them, some even backing out of sight completely as they stared at the new edition to the emptying hallway. Out of the corner of his eye Pip saw Tweak stop dead in his tracks in the middle of the adjoining hall before scrambling back through the doorway with a loud screech. 

“They let him out already? No wonder Tucker’s on edge.” Pip turned to McCormick, still watching the end of the hallway. Scotch was undoing the inmate’s handcuffs, clipping them back on his belt before skittering quickly out of the door they came from and making sure it shut all the way behind him. “Who?” he asked softly. “Him, he’s been in solitary for a few weeks after Tucker pissed him off. The two are usually on good terms, but it went a little far last time.” Pip stared at McCormick wide eyed stuttering over his words as he tried to form his next question. “What happened?” “Tucker was in the hospital for a few days, came back with internal bruising, a concussion and a few fractures. Neither of them were very pretty after it happened.” Pip couldn’t form an answer, the idea of brutal prison fights becoming a reality in his head. “I wouldn’t blame him though, Tucker should have kept his mouth shut.”

Pip’s mouth opened and closed a few times, his throat going dry and his chest clenching. He was angry that McCormick could talk about this so causally, like people didn’t get massively hurt or they couldn’t die from something like that. “Sounds awful.” He said softly, eyes drifting over McCormick’s shoulder to the person moving towards them.   
He met eyes so dark he could hardly even find the pupil with his own bright irises, and he swore the edges faded red. He felt every hair on his neck stand on end as the other inmate stared back at him; shoulders slumped down on themselves lazily with his hands shoved into the pockets of his uniform and his head cocked back. Shaggy black hair flipped against his cheeks and across his forehead, framing sharp features and stick out around the crown of his head. He towered over Pip and McCormick, but the latter by a much smaller difference, and was relatively thin in comparison to his height. Stiches stood out against his skin, the area around them inflamed and bruises still lingering on his cheekbone and throat. Pip realized he had been staring, quickly casting his eyes downward and away from the other boys gaze and focusing on the lines of dark ink that peaked out from the edge of the rolled grey sleeves of his shirt. 

He stopped in front of the chapel, feet turning to face them as they stood still. Pip didn’t dare look up, afraid of what would happen if he did. McComick turned away from Pip, slamming his hand down on the new persons shoulder and laughing loudly. “They let you out fast. What did you do, seduce the guard or something?” He asked conversationally. Pip was astonished he was so calm about this, someone who had been locked up alone for brutally fighting with other inmates was back and he was treating him like he did nothing wrong. He was never one to judge, but he was definitely one to be wary. 

“That’s your trick McCormick, not mine.” Pip’s gaze flickered to his hands as removed them from his pockets and flexed his fingers, the knuckles scabbed over and bruised and a brace around his right wrist. “True, very true, but you’ve used it before.” “Not on guards, I’m not looking to put more time on my sentence.” “Except by getting into fights every couple of months.” Pip finally looked back up at the other inmate, watching as his lips pulled into a smirk and he chuckled. Sinking into the door as his chest tightened, Pip tried to be as invisible as possible, but only succeeded in slamming his back into the push handle of the door and falling backwards as it opened slightly behind him with a loud gasp.   
“Easy there pipsqueak, that’s a door. It opens.” McCormick joked, turning to sling an arm around his shoulders as Pip righted himself again. “New friend of yours?” The other inmate asked, focusing in on Pip as the blonde turned red from embarrassment. “Yeah, he’s only been here a couple of days.” McCormick answered, looking at Pip with a raised brow. Both other boys looked at him for a moment, McCormick grinning lopsidedly and the other inmate flicking his eyes from Pip’s feet to the top of head. It only took one more moment of embarrassment for Pip to realize what was wrong. 

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry, this is so rude of me.” He babbled, pushing his fingers between each other nervously. “My name is Phi-uh, Pirrup. My name is Pirrup.” He finally said, hands in an awkward battle between being held out to shake and staying stuck to his chest. “Thorn.” The other inmate said simply before shoving his hands back into his pockets, his voice the same tone as it had been the entire time he had spoken. Blunt, arrogant. Pip watched as he nodded once and walked away, eyes trained on his back until he disappeared around the corner as he spoke.

“He doesn’t seem that bad.”


	6. Chapel Prayers and Chapped Lips

Pip sat in utter silence; the only sound in the dim room his soft words spoken into the palms of his hands. "Eternal Father, I offer You the Body and Blood, Soul and Divinity of Your dearly beloved Son, Our Lord Jesus Christ, in atonement for our sins and those of the whole world."

The pew creaked under him as he shifted, tucking his hair behind his ear and taking a deep breath as he continued. "For the sake of His sorrowful Passion, have mercy on us and on the whole world." He thought he heard the door open in the back, but he was sure he was imagining things due to how deathly silent it was in the room.

"Holy God, Holy Mighty One, Holy Immortal One, have mercy on us and on the whole world." With a cross from his forehead to his chest he looked up to the cross on the plain white walls of the sad, rotting chapel where he had been for the last hour or so. "Oh god, what am I going to do? I don't know how to live here; I don't know how to take care of myself. I've already been tempted by sin and it's only been a couple of days." He sighed loudly, pressing his fingers against his temples. "Forgive me father, I ask for your guidance. " He took a deep breath. "Thank you, Lord, for your presence with us this day. As we depart from this space now, we ask you to bless us throughout the remainder of the day and guide us safely home. Do not let the learning and conversations of this gathering die, but, instead, may they continue to ruminate within us and bear fruit in our ministries throughout the year, until we find ourselves together again. We ask this in the name of Jesus, and in the power of the Holy Spirit, Amen. " He stood, another cross, dust billowing around him. Coughing loudly Pip moved to turn off the battery powered candles sitting on the altar before glancing once at the cross on the wall again and turning to leave.

"Oh my god!" Pip nearly jumped out of his skin when he turned and nearly ran into the chest of a tan jumpsuit. "Isn't that against the rules?" Pip glanced up to realize he had run into McCormick, Marsh standing not far behind him. "God is forgiving." He replied, tucking his cross inside his shirt and brushing his pants off.

"Are you like, required to learn all of that?" Marsh asked, eyebrows furrowed in a mix of confusion and amusement. "It's suggested." Pip replied. "But most of us learn them because we want to." "That's weird." "You're weird." McCormick said loudly over Marsh, tilting his head back and sighing overdramatically. "You got me." Marsh replied, throwing his hands up before laughing loudly. "We were going to tell you that you should probably head back to your dorm before count, you've got some time, but you've been in here for like, almost three hours." "Really?" Pip asked, eyes going wide. "I thought you died dude." McCormick joked, grinning widely and nudging Marsh towards the door.

"Hey Marsh, didn't you have to get stuff from commissary before they close? Like they do in five minutes?" McCormick said as he held the door open, leaning against it as the hinges squeaked loudly against their stopper. "Shit!" Marsh took off down the hallway, shoes sliding against the tile as he was turning the corner and stopping suddenly before continuing at a walk as guard passed him. McCormick was shaking with laugher, nodding his head towards the hallway and letting Pip pass him and following him down the hall.

They were almost back to Pip's hall when McCormick tugged him into a door set back into the wall, closing the door behind him and leaving them both in darkness. Pip's eyes adjusted after a minute, his head smacking against the metal shelving behind him when he stepped back after realizing McCormick was only inches in front of him. "What's wrong?" Pip asked softly. "It's going to bug me if I don't know, and I'm not going to tell anyone cause I don't do that shit." McCormick said, ruffling his hand through his hair as he grinned. "What are you talking about?" Pip stared up at him, feeling very short In comparison as he shrunk back against the metal shelves.

"Dude, you almost swooned over Thorn, thought I don't blame you, and you stared at me in the showers." Pip immediately clenched his jaw, slouching down further towards the floor he wanted to sink into. "I don't understand what you're implying." He all but whispered, looking down at the floor and wringing his hands. It was silent for far too long. "I'm not going to get you in trouble." Pip didn't say anything, swallowing hard as he remembered all the interactions like this he had in school. All of them had ended badly. "I don't know what you're implying." He repeated.

He heard McCormick breath out hard through his nose. "C'mon pipsqueak, I'm not going to hurt you; I'm the last person who would hurt you because of something stupid like that. I just want to know so I know how to act towards you." Pip continued to say nothing, standing as still as possible in hopes he would disappear if he didn't move a muscle. "God dammit." McCormick muttered under his breath, Pip glancing up at the exclamation and pressing his hands together.

Blue eyes went wide as hands took hold of Pip's jaw and McCormick's face came into Pip's view. He barely had time to see his expression before McCormick's lips were placed firmly against his own, chapped skin pressed firm against another's. Pip's eyes barely fluttered closed from looking at the tips of McCormick's thick hair sticking out from around his head before McCormick moved away. "I'm sorry, I couldn't think of another way to find out. I thought maybe…" he started, running his hand through his hair and stepping back. "Kenny-"Pip started, the other blonde looking at him suddenly, brow raised in shock. "It's fine. It's not like himself smiling was my first kiss or anything, no harm done." Pip said softly, smiling in a way he hoped was assuring.

"You sure pipsqueak?" McCormick asked. "Do you really want to know?" Pip asked, finally looking completely at him for the first time in a while. Pip moved away from the shelving, crossing his arms over his chest and chewing on his bottom lip. He had to stand up on his toes to place a kiss on McCormick's cheek. "I'm fine. If you would have upset me I would have hit you. " He said before he slipped out the door.

"Wait, does that mean you are?" he heard McCormick call down the hall as he turned the corner towards his dorm. Pip found himself smiling as he made it to his bed in time for the light to go on above the door, Scotch smiling at him gently before leaving the room. Pip caught dark eyes staring at him from the room across the hall, looking up to see Thorn leaning against bed frame of the bunk in the room across from him talking calmly with another inmate as he caught Pip's eye.


	7. Rocky Relationships

Pip was halfway through dinner, extremely dry rice with some sort of gravy coated chicken and vegetable mixture when Broflovski and Marsh sat down next to each other across the table from him. They were quiet for a moment, Tucker taking a seat with Tweak next to him as the rush died down. It was silent for too long for Pip to be comfortable. “Uhm, so how was everyone’s day?” He asked softly, earning a snort into Broflovski’s water as everyone looked at him.   
“You’re so fucking polite, aren’t you?” He joked, looking around the table. “Its fine Pirrup, same as it is every day. You’ll figure that out soon enough.” Marsh said, sliding his pudding cup over to Broflovski. “Is pudding kosher?” “Some is, but it’s not like I have room to care anymore.” Broflovski answered, opening both cups and setting them on his tray. “You keep kosher?” Pip asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. It didn’t seem like anyone here kept to any kind of religion. “I try. Mostly to get the kosher meals the government has to provide, they’re better than the food they serve. They’re basically kosher TV dinners.” Broflovski replied. “That’s nice.” “Aren’t you Catholic or something, maybe you two could get along?” Tucker said from down the table, grinning to himself while Broflovski rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”   
“Oh geez! Is he going to sit with us?!” Tweak screeched, causing the entire table to jump. “Shut up!” “Jesus fucking Christ.” Marsh said over Tucker, eyes staring behind Pip as Broflovski sat up straighter in his seat to see over everyone. “He’s friends with me and McCormick, there’s nowhere else he can sit.” Tucker commented. “He just got out for beating the shit out of you dude, and you’re okay with this?” Marsh whispered down the table, his voice stressed. “I deserved it, he pissed me off, I pissed him off. We’re even.” Tucker replied. “So he and McCormick have already cornered you and smooth talked you into not caring you were in the hospital because of that bastard.” “Who are we talking about?” Pip interjected.   
“Good evening ladies and Tucker.” McCormick said behind him, Pip jumping off his seat. “Shut up McCormick.” Broflovski shot back, Pip turning around to look up at the person standing behind him. His eyes were level with a waistband as he quickly looked up. McCormick was leaning against Thorn, his elbow high above his shoulder due to the height difference between them. “If you’re trying to make a scene it’s working, sit the fuck down.” Tucker sighed. “Chill dude, just being friendly.” McCormick said as he nearly threw himself into the seat next to Pip, causing the smaller boy to bounce on the metal seat. “You’re being an attention whore, as usual.” Marsh replied.   
Pip tensed when Thorn didn’t move from his place behind him, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He relaxed a bit when he finally walked around the other side of the table, taking a seat across from McCormick and Tucker. Broflovsk flinched away, scooting more into Marsh who rolled his eyes before going back to eating. “So, are you back in your old room or are you put in a bunk for now?” McCormick asked through a mouthful of food. “You’re disgusting.” “I’m hungry.” Thorn and McCormick bantered.   
“I’m back in the set rooms, luckily they didn’t give me a roommate while I was gone.” Thorn answered, picking through his food. “That’s cause no one wants to be your roommate dude, the only person who would be your roommate is batshit.” Marsh commented. “Did Mackey tell you when you’d be assigned pipsqueak?” All eyes turned to look at Pip, who was in the middle of opening his pudding when he froze. “No, I don’t even know what you’re talking about.” He answered, looking confused.   
“A lot of the time you get moved into one of the more permanent dorms, so the bunks stay open for new arrivals and all that. I would say it’s for people who are going to be here longer, but that’s not true.” “Chef’s been here forever and probably will be here forever. He’s still in the bunks.” Tucker added, cutting Marsh off. “I got moved my first week here.” McCormick added.   
“I’ve heard nothing about it.” Pip answered. “Well there’s only like, three empty dorms anyway, so they may not even move you.” Marsh said as he stood up, throwing away his tray and leaving. “It’s not all that bad, I like the people in my room well enough.” Pip said. “Who you got?” Broflovski asked. “Donovan came in with me, Slave and Chef.” “At least people aren’t going to bother you with Chef and Slave in there with you.” “Donovan’s annoying as fuck though.” Tucker added. “I thought you two were becoming bros.” “He never leaves me alone.” Tucker replied as he looked down the table, pushing the sleeves of his shirt up. “Maybe he’s crushing on you?”   
The glare Tucker gave to McCormick gave Pip chills. “He’s not crushing on me, unlike you I don’t jump on the fresh meat the moment it rolls in from the farm.” “That was a convoluted metaphor.” Thorn commented, not looking up from his food. Pip was almost knocked to the floor when McCormick fell over onto him laughing, his voice loud and cracking. “Shut up McCormick.” Tucker mumbled as he left, hitting the cackling blonde on the back of the head as he passed. Tweak scrambled after him with a yelp, almost dropping his tray in the process.   
Pip felt awkward in the silence, everyone around him not saying anything as they ate. He never liked silence; it was probably why he was labeled a chatterbox in high school. He never really wanted there to be space where someone wasn’t talking, even in church the priest was always filling the silence between hymn and prayer. Luckily McCormick broke the silence first.   
“He’s touchy.” Broflovski fell into laughter, snorting into his water and shaking his head. “It’s no wonder, ever since you dumped him he’s been a hard ass.” “I did not dump him; I knew someone else had eyes on him so I kindly gave them an opening.” “That they never took.” “That’s their problem.” Pip was extremely confused at what was going on. All he could catch was that McCormick and Tucker had been in a relationship at some kind at some point. He shouldn’t be surprised; he had already been informed that McCormick was quite popular for things like that. A hand on his shoulder startled him, Pip coming back from his glossy stare into the distance as he looked at the person the arm was attached to.   
“I’m sorry?” he asked, pushing stray hairs from his face. “Don’t worry, it was all purely physical. I don’t have any crazy ex’s whose heart I broke after me or anything.” McCormick said with a grin. “They always are.” Thorn commented, shoving his tray away from him and crossing his arms on the table. “You know it.” The table laughed together, Pip still thoroughly lost in the conversation. He wasn’t well versed with relationships, he’d only ever had one girlfriend in his entire life, and only been kissed once or twice. He knew only about physical relationships from boys at school and sex education classes, which he knew was not enough knowledge for him to keep up here.   
The rest of the table got up soon after, most everyone dispersing to go to their respected rooming assignments. McCormick stayed behind, swinging an arm over Pip’s shoulder as they walked to Pip’s dorm. “Don’t worry pipsqueak, you survived your first night. It all gets easier from here.” “I hope so.”


	8. What's the Buzz?

Kenny had been right; it did get easier as it went along. Pip quickly fell into a schedule of waking up early every morning to shower, eating breakfast with everyone, going to the chapel, going for a run, resting in his bunk, going to lunch, going to the chapel again and then going to dinner. The free periods between were usually filled with more showers and wandering around the building. After finally becoming comfortable in his schedule and feeling at peace, something new showed up after lunch one weekend. 

“Pirrup! Report to your counselor.” Pip nearly jumped out of his skin when the guard bellowed loudly behind him, nasal voice gritting against his ear drums. A glance over his shoulder verified the suspicion that it was Cartman who was yelling his name. He quickly vacated the hallway and headed towards Mackey’s office, finding a line waiting for him. “What’s going on?” he asked the boy in front of him, who he recognized as being one of Tucker’s friends, Black. “Job assignments, guess they finally got around to it.” he replied before stepping up as another person left the office. Finally it was Phillips turn, walking out of the office with a slip of paper between his fingers reading ‘Library’ and instructions of when and where to report to his supervisor. He quickly found the small room, walking inside and instantly being hit with the smell of worn paper and disinfectant. The room was almost entirely empty, minus the man in guard uniform standing by the front counter and the inmate sitting at a table near the back of the room with his feet on the desk and a book hiding his face.

“Excuse me, I’ve been assigned a job here?” Pip asked softly, standing in front of the guard with the paper held out in front of him. He stopped scrolling through the computer in front of him before looking up, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Well, if it isn’t a newbie? Give it here.” He said, his loud voice causing Pip to jump a bit before handing him the paper. “Pirrup, number 1147513, library. Look’s like you are stuck in this hell after all.” He said, sighing loudly before sliding the paper into a folder behind the counter. “You can work restock, Stone takes inventory so if you fuck anything up you’ll be in trouble with him. Thorn gets off his lazy ass and works the desk when people come in.”

“What they give us this time?” the monotone caused Pip to jump turning sharply to look at the man who had appeared behind him. “One of the new arrivals, Pirrup that’s Stone.” “Pleased to meet you.” Pip replied softly. The other inmate only looked him over, dark rimmed eyes peeking out from under thick wild curls and looking down a large nose at him. “Brilliant.” Was all he said before turning on his heel and stalking to the back of the room again, disappearing behind the bookcases. Everything was still for a moment before anyone moved or said anything. Finally a loud voice echoed through the room. “Come on!” Pip nearly jumped out of his skin and scurried back to the bookcase where the voice came from. 

After what felt like hours Stone had finally finished giving Pip the run-down on how the library worked, information littered with underhanded comments about the establishment and the capitalist nature of it all. When he was done, Pip was directed towards a cart full of books. Pushing the rickety books down the aisle, he was quick to catch on to the order of things and began re-shelving books. He thought he was working swiftly, but a loud bell signaling the end of the workday caused him to jump and knock his almost full cart of books over. Pip quickly tried to clean them up and place them back on the cart. Reaching for a dark covered book his fingers were almost crushed under the rubber soles of boots, his bangs falling into his face when he quickly looked up to see whom the shoe belonged to. 

“Leave em, you can pick them up tomorrow. They’ll still be there.” Thorn said, slipping a book back onto the shelf and removing his foot. Glancing back down at the book before slowly retracting his fingers one by one into the safety of his palm, Pip felt him frozen in fear. The only person Pip had heard nothing about was Thorn, many of his new companions only shaking their heads when he posed questions or answering with vague comments. The only people who spoke to the dark haired boy were McCormick and Tucker, the rest of the table going stiff whenever he joined them for the last few minutes of the lunch and dinner hours  
.  
“He’s the fucking anti-Christ.” Broflovski had muttered when Pip had questioned him why everyone seemed afraid of Thorn. “You don’t even believe in Christ!” McCormick had bantered back, laughing loudly in an attempt to close the conversation. “He’s just bad news.” Marsh added, slowly pouring his milk over the leftovers of his porridge. “Why is he in here?” “Why do you care?” Tucker interrupted the conversation, obviously annoyed. “No one knows for sure.” McCormick answered before he and the rest of the table departed. Pip didn’t know what to think about Thorn, but he was definitely intimidated by him. Questionable reputation aside, the boy towered over Pip, dark ink peeked out from the long sleeves he always wore, his skin was marked with scars, new injuries always marred his skin, and he always seemed to be in a bad or implacable mood.

Pip almost jumped out of his skin when a loud bang rang through the room, the door bouncing in its frame after being slammed. “Hey, welcome back to earth. Hopefully you didn’t hit a branch on the way down.” “I-uhm, I’m sorry.” Pip stuttered as sat back on his knees, hand reaching for the bookshelf to help himself up. He paused when he noticed the hand being held out to him, hesitant to take it as he followed the arm up to the person who he knew it belonged to. “Thank you.” His voice cracked as he spoke, hand shaking slightly as he took Thorn’s and was abruptly pulled up. “Don’t mention it.”

Thorn quickly stalked off, disappearing around the bookshelves and slamming the door behind him as he left the library. Pip stood there, stuck to the floor as he stared at where the inmate had been standing, his hand still in front of him. His skin burned, tingling spreading from finger tips to his cheeks as he shook his head before clearing his throat to ask to empty air.

“What in heavens name WAS that?”


	9. Conversations With The Anti-Christ

“Have you done any sacrifices lately? Goats, virgins, blo-OW! Dude, not cool!” Pip hid his face in his hands, hearing the two boys in front of him scuffle. “You don’t have to be so fucking rude Broflovski, damn.” Marsh chuckled, Pip finally peeking out from around his fingers in time to catch McCormick fall to the floor laughing. Broflovski’s hair was a mess, McCormick wasn’t any better with his shirt half off his shoulder from whatever they had been doing in their tussle. “I’m actually a little thrown off; he’s hardly even spoken directly to me before.” Pip said, catching attention again. “Chill,” McCormick said as he dusted his pants off. “It’s weird, he hardly talks to me and we’re buddies, but he’s being nice so you’re not on his bad side. You’d know if you’re on his bad side, trust me. I’ve been there.” “Then what the fuck?” Marsh asked. 

“What the fuck is the problem with Thorn being a semi-nice person.” “It’s not solely towards you, and towards a newbie that he hasn’t talked to.” “And he’s the anti-Christ.” Marsh rolled his eyes and Broflovski’s interjection. “You don’t believe in Christ.” McCormick sighed. “Doesn’t mean I don’t believe in the anti-Christ.” The entire group groaned in annoyance, Pip fiddling with his cross as he leaned against the fence behind him. It was a nice day, so Mackey had decided that all the prisoners should be outside during the break period and had convinced the guards to force them all into the sun. “Maybe he’s looking to fuck.” Tucker broke the silence from a few feet down, apparently a part of their conversation despite weaving together two dandelion stems out of boredom. 

Pip felt his face immediately turn red, hoping no one would notice or that it would pass for flush from the sun. “He’s not.” McCormick said quickly. “How the fuck do you know?” Tucker shot back, smirking. McCormick’s jaw was tight as he glared from under his bangs, or at least Pip thought he was glaring, he barely saw the others eyes before his hair covered them again. “Because he knows better.” “So, you are targeting someone.” The group went silent, everyone looking at Kenny for a long moment before any of them tried to speak. They lost their chance, the inmates being called back inside to complete the rest of their work hours before dinner.

Pip returned to his job of scanning all the books that had been returned in, sitting in the floor behind the desk with the scanner. Stone was in the back as usual, behind the farthest bookcase next to an open window smoking a bartered cigarette and reading one of the gothic novels. Thorn hadn’t come in to work since their break, but Pip didn’t mind the loneliness. He liked the quiet, and if he got distracted reading the synopsis of an interesting book while scanning it there was no-one to judge him for it. 

Lost in his rhythm, he sat stationed between the book basket and the shelving cart. Pick up, scan, place. Pick up, scan, place. He hummed a hymn quietly to himself, glancing over each cover before flipping it open to reach the barcodes. Pick up, scan place. Pick up, scan, place. The cart’s bottom row was filling quickly, books now being placed on the second lowest shelf. Pick up, scan, place. Pip wondered if he would have time to go for a run and shower tomorrow during the break, he needed to run off energy. Even now his foot was jiggling wildly as he sat. Pick up, scan, pl- 

“Hey.” With a loud and hardly masculine yelp Pip dropped the book he had been holding, almost knocking over the cart with his elbow as well in the process. When he finally looked up he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, realizing who was leaning over the counter looking down at him. “Good afternoon.” Pip said after a long silence, his voice hoarse from dry mouth. Thorn was as steely as ever, eyebrow barely quirked up at the other inmate while he cleared his throat. “Do you need anything?” His voice was better now that he had regained moisture in his mouth, but still wavered. 

“No, I work here too.” Thorn answered back, taking his forearms off the counter. Eyes drawn to the movement, Pip glanced over the skin below his scrunched up sleeves. Dark ink peeked out just above the bend of his elbow and purple lines stood out against pale skin down to the wrist. He didn’t realize he had been staring until Thorn lifted himself onto the counter and swung his legs over it, thick boots landing hard on the floor. Pip couldn’t help but flinch, the loud noise echoing through the library. Quickly he returned to scanning books, trying to avoid conversation and ignore the large presence in front of him in an impolite act driven by fear. 

He was somewhat shocked when Thorn sat in front of him, strangely graceful as he crossed his legs and planted his elbows on his knees. “Why are you in here?” Pip scrunched his eyebrows at the question. “I’m scanning books?” he asked, the words more of a question than an answer. Thorn sighed through his nose. “Why are you in prison?” Blood ran cold at the question, stopping mid scan as he kept his eyes down. “I don’t think that’s a very nice question to ask someone in our situation, especially someone you hardly know.” Pip was surprised at his own boldness, but he didn’t dare look at Thorn’s face. “You just don’t seem like you belong in here.” “I don’t know what you mean; convicts don’t all look the same.” 

He didn’t expect the boy in front of him to laugh, and he certainly didn’t expect for it to send chills down his spine. Thorn’s laugh wasn’t like McCormick’s, who howled with laughter at no expense of the people around him, or like any of the other boys or that matter. Tweak chittered nervously, Tucker snickered, Marsh let out a long line of comedic huffs, Broflovski let out a bark of a laugh, Donovan snorted. Pip liked to be able to see the difference in the joys of others, he found it interesting. Thorn’s laugh was deep, rolling and sounded more genuine than Pip could believe came from such a cold fellow. 

“While that may be true, you’re not like any convict that I’ve had the displeasure of meeting.” Pip took the comment as a compliment. “Did McCormick put you up to this?” Pip asked, finally glancing up to meet Thorn’s eye. “He’s tried. I don’t owe McCormick shit. I’m not his tracker dog to get information on his new target.” “Target?” Thorn smirked, his shoulders shaking slightly with a short chuckle as he raised an eyebrow. “So you don’t know?” Thorn asked, almost sounding surprised. “Know what?” “That McCormick has a thing for you and wants to fuck.” “Pardon?!” 

Pip covered his mouth, shocked at how loud he had gotten. “How have you not picked this up, he’s the least discreet person I’ve ever known. I know you’ve gotten in some way physical with him; he can’t keep his mouth shut.” Pip felt himself going red, from the tip of his nose all the way to his ears. “Can we change the subject, please?” he asked after a moment, composing himself and returning to his scanning. “No. What did the idiot do?” Hands slipping on the book, Pip sighed before continuing his job without answering. “You’re going to answer, I’m not leaving.” 

“That doesn’t sound like I have an option.” “You don’t.” “Well, that’s not very nice.” Thorn laughed again, leaning forward a bit. His shoulders hunched up near his ears, Pip noticed holes along both earlobes peeking out from behind shaggy black strands. “Why are you even talking to me? Do you even know my name?” Pip felt himself becoming bolder again, Thorn’s rudeness rubbing him the wrong way. Finally they locked eyes, and his blood ran cold under his skin. He had thrown it off as a trick of light before, but Pip now could see that Thorn did indeed have red rimming the edges of his irises, which he had thought he saw when he first was introduced to the taller boy. It was extremely odd, and it made him wonder if Broflovski’s claims that Thorn was in some way demonic were true. 

“It’s Pirrup, I know you know mine. I’m talking to you because McCormick doesn’t shut up about you, there’s rumors going around, you seem like you shouldn’t be here and I wanted to see what the fuss was about.” Pip watched him talk, his back beginning to hurt from being stiff. “You’re much chattier than usual.” Was his answer, scanning books more quickly now. “Those other idiots aren’t around.” Thorn answered. “Tell me. I’m much harder to get rid of than McCormick, trust me.”

Pip felt himself smile at the ridiculousness of the phrase. Trust him? For all Pip knew he was the anti-Christ like Broflovski said, or at the very least not a person to be tested. “I don’t know you. You seem very used to getting your way.” He bit his tongue, afraid he shouldn’t be saying such things so freely. “I always do, whether other people like it or not.” Thorn was dead serious as he spoke, watching Pip closely. “I don’t know you.” Was all he would repeat. With a huff and a hard roll of his eyes, Thorn sharply stuck out a hand towards him. “Damien, Damien Thorn.”

Pip barely batted an eye at his first name; it was extremely fitting for the mysterious boy. What caught Pip off guard, once again, was the hand extended towards him. He hesitantly placed his hand in his, Thorns closing around his firmly. Goosebumps appeared along his arm, a shudder running through his spine and into his gut as he loosely shook hands before recoiling. “Phillip, or Pip, most people call me Pip as an insult.” “So, that’s where McCormick got Pipsqueak from.” “No, he came up with that on his own before he knew my name.”

Damien smirked, stretching out one leg to place his boot on the opposite wall, effectively closing Pip in with his body. Whether he meant to do this or not, Pip couldn’t tell. “So, what has McCormick gotten you to do? He can’t control himself so I expect at least something by now.” Sighing, Pip gave in. This was something he knew he couldn’t win. “He was trying to figure out my sexuality.” He started, keeping his eyes on his book scanning. “I wouldn’t tell him, I don’t think it’s a topic that needs to be spoken about in the beginnings of a friendship. He pulled me into a closet and kissed me.” “And the reaction was obviously good, judging on how closely he’s tailing your ass.” 

Pip flushed again, clearing his throat and pressing his lips together. “Everyone gets with McCormick at some point unless someone else comes along before him. Though you’re such a prude, this is not his normal game.” “I am not a prude.” He bit his lip at his temper, looking at Thorn for any sign of anger. He just seemed amused. “Forgive me.” His voice was barely audible, a whisper into the open book on his lap. “You’re a prude, and it’s a curse in here. But, don’t worry. If you keep leading McCormick on you won’t be one for long.” 

Pip couldn’t help but look up as Thorn stood, shoving his hands into his pockets with a grin. “I’m not leading him on.” Pip said from the floor, stuttering. “You’re leading him on. Unless you want to suck his dick, you might want to ease up.” Thorn’s grin seemed to widen as Pip sputtered over his words at his crude language. “McCormick and I are just friends, and I’m sure he is aware that I don’t intend on being in that type of,” he faltered, breathing out sharply through his nose. “-companionship with someone here.” He finished. 

The air hung still for a moment, Thorn looking down a sharp nose at him. Suddenly he crouched, and Pip’s head hit the wall behind him with a loud “thunk” as he recoiled, his cheek almost pressed against the arm trapping him in the corner. Thorn looked down at him, long canines gleaming white behind his smirk as he caught Pip’s gaze and held it. The smaller boy couldn’t break his eyes away, bright blue surely glossy with shock. “Want to bet?” Thorn asked. “Bet what?” Pip squeaked, dizzy as the feeling of warm, spiced air surrounded him, Thorn’s smirk growing as he breathed a laugh.

Pip wondered what he had gotten himself into.


End file.
